ponypastafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Hauptstory
Diese Hauptstoryseite zeigt alle Teilgeschichten der Hauptstory in ihrer chronologisch richtigen Reihenfolge auf - also von oben nach unten lesen, wa? Falls ihr die klassischen PPs sucht schaut mal bei den Originalen vorbei! Zu allererst einmal das allerwichtigste: Die Zeitlinie(n) Es gibt im Prinzip drei verschiedene und einen "genormten" Kalender, jedes Volk (Ponys, Schatten, Ziegen) besaß bis zum Tod Daerons mehr oder minder seinen eigenen: *Equestrianische Zeitrechnung: Die Ponys orientierten sich am Jahr der Verbannung Nightmare Moons - als Jahr Null (und ja, das existiert!). Jedoch gibt es aus der Zeit davor kaum oder nur unzureichende Aufzeichnungen über geschichtliche Ereignisse, die Schreibung ist höchst ungenau, und hier und da "fehlen" mal ein paar Jährchen - im Prinzip interessierte das auch keinen so wirklich, sodass die Jahre vor Nightmare Moon vollkommen wegfielen. *Schattische Zeitrechnung: Die Schatten gehen von 10.000 Jahren seit ihrer Schöpfung aus. Das Jahr 10.000 entspräche somit dem Jahr 1.000 der Equestrianischen Zeitrechnung. *Ziegenkalender: Die Ziegen erhoben das Jahr ihrer Befreiung durch Zenin zum Jahr ihrer Gründung, 117 nach Nightmare Moon (n. NM.). Das Jahr 10.000 der Schatten bzw. 1.000 der Ponys wäre somit 883 nach Zenins Revolution (n. Z. R.). *"Normkalender": Der Normkalender ist der erweiterte Equestrianische Kalender: Neuerungen sind Jahre vor Nightmare Moon (v. NM.) sowie Angleichungen an den Ziegen- und Schattenkalender. Er geht von 11.000 Jahren seit der Erschaffung der Ponys durch Niben aus (etwa Zeitpunkt der ältesten bzw. ersten Aufzeichnungen). Tage und Monate: Ganz einfach - es gibt 360 Tage im Jahr, verteilt auf zwölf Monate, macht jeweils dreißig Tage den Monat... ein/e Mondzyklus/ Mondphase dauert genau so lange. Wichtige Ereignisse (nach dem Normkalender): Vor Nightmare Moon ~ - 11.000: Niben erschafft Equestria und die Ponys ~ - 10.000: Diaron lässt die Schatten los ~ - 9.500: Niben stellt ihnen die Ziegen entgegen - 2.500: Große Schattenschlacht - 30: Ziegen-Pony-Krieg - 5: Fall des Kristallkönigreiches unter Sombra Nightmare Moon Danach 117: Gründung Down Unders durch Zenin den Großen ~ 450: Gründung der Regenbogen-Fabrik 17. Oktober 945: Roter Oktober (Ziegenrevolution) Nacht vom 30. Juni/ 1. Juli 1010: 1. August 1013: Zerstörung der Regenbogen-Fabrik, Beginn der Neuen Zeit Wichtige Geburtsdaten ... Die Ziegenzeitrechnung Die Schattenzeitrechnung Die neue Serie Die Vergangenheit * Shadowlords * Capital of the Shadows -> Eross, Safira, Taladon, Atlanas * Ravenblack -> Angel, Rainbow Death * If the sun goes down (noch nicht veröffentlicht) Wie alles begann * Rainbow Factory * Rainbow Factory - The End -> Aurora, Dr. Atmosphäre (wird eventuell noch Fortsetzungen bekommen) Die Rückkehr der Ziegen * Rainbow Factory - Erwacht * Rainbow Factory 2 - Die Schlacht * Cupcakes * Cupcakes 2 - Das Problem -> Pinkamena * Cupcakes 3 - Das Massaker -> Cyro Die Burning Sun-/ Schatten-Reihe * Return of the Shadows * Die Schlacht um Ponyville * Die Schlacht um Canterlot -> Burning Sun, Ferdi & Hannes Die Appleblood-/ Luna-Game-Reihe * Appleblood * Luna Game: Equestria Story * Luna Game: Das Spiel geht weiter! * Luna Game: Der Spaß ist noch nicht vorbei * Luna Game: Der Ausbruch * Luna's Nightmare -> Appleblood Die Niben-Reihe * Die Rückkehr des Niben -> Niben Die Nightmare Moon-Reihe * Rising Nightmares Die Rainbow Factory-Reihe * Rainbow Factory III - Die Rückkehr * Rainbow Factory IV - New Technology * Rainbow Factory V - The Empire * Rainbow Factory VI - The Fall Die Menschen-Reihe * Wache schieben bei den Menschen * Ein ganz normaler Tag an der Equestria High * Aufregung an der Equestria High (PdM) -> Sunset (Golden) Shimmer/ Sunny Trixie's Funhouse * Trixie's Funhouse * Trixie's Funhouse II - Der Spaß ist unendlich (PdM) Weihnachten in Equestria * Das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk (PdM) * Regen auf Ziegisch (PdM) Heil Celestia * Heil Celestia (PdM) Jack & Sonea PonyPastas mit Teilbezügen zu anderen, jedoch (noch) nicht unbedingt chronologisch Hauptgang: Hackfleisch * Hauptgang: Hackfleisch * Hauptgang: Hackfleisch 2 - Süße Rache * Hauptgang: Hackfleisch 3 - Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund (in Bau) The trotting Dead * The trotting Dead * The trotting Dead: Ponyville im Brennpunkt! * The trotting Dead: Langsamer Tod oder ewiges Leben (in Bau) (soll fortgesetzt + kann fortgeführt werden) Die Slendermane-Reihe * Fluttershy auf der Flucht! * Der Weg des Todes! (soll fortgesetzt + kann fortgeführt werden) -> Slendermare Die übrigen Cupcake-Geschichten (zu Cupcakes) * Cupcakes - Die Rache * Cupcakes - Pinkamena im (Red-) Blackout (soll fortgesetzt + kann fortgeführt werden) Breath-Spinoffs (zu Breath) * Breath: The "Kill Frenzy" TV Show! * Breath: Dentist Skyblack (wird fortgesetzt) Artikel Neue Charaktere Protagonisten = Alihörner = * Robert = Pegasi = * Atlanas * Eross * Schneemond = Ziegenböcke = * Der Ziegenbock * Ferdi * Hannes * Chris = Alihornziegenböcke = * Jack = Schatten = * Taladon * Lordkanzler Valar = Wechselponys = * Stryker = Black-Ponys = * Agais * Caydan Phoenix Protagonistinnen = Alihörner = * Sonea * Sunset Golden Shimmer * Mary * Arriva (einst Einhorn) * Cintinya = Einhörner = * Sunrise Shimmer = Schattenstuten = * Safira = Wechselponystuten = bislang keine = Zebras = bislang keine Antagonisten * Dr. Atmosphäre * Daeron Antagonistinnen * Burning Sun * Frozen Lich * Appleblood Götter * Niben * Angel * Rainbow Death Charakterlisten * Neue Charaktere - und ihre Erfinder * Neue Charaktere - Hintergrundcharaktere (Liste) * Seriencharaktere Truppen/ Gruppen Völker * Die Ziegen * Schatten Objekte * Amulett der Götter Neue Orte und Plätze Länder * Ziegenreich (im Ziegen-Artikel) * Schattenreich (im Schatten-Artikel) * Wechselreich * Sardenga Städte * Down Under * Goatburg * Oblivion * Stalliongrad * Tando Orte * Equestria High * Concenter Acres * Die Tortuga * Kristallakademie * Equestria High Anderes * Equestria Rail Sprachen * Equestrianisch (Sprache Equestrias) * Ziegisch (Sprache der Ziegen) * Schattisch (Sprache der Schatten) Satire * Robert (Satire) * Crotas kleiner Ausflug * Sweet Apple Massacre III * Das Varanion * Türkisch für Bronys Spezialseiten * PonyPasta des Monats * Bild des Monats * PonyPasta-Wiki Team * PonyPasta Wiki:Regeln * PonyPasta Wiki:FAQ * PonyPasta Wiki:Copyrights * Hall of Fame Anmerkung: Falls diese Seite mal nicht vollständig sein sollte, kontaktiere bitte unverzüglich einen Admin, der sich drum kümmern wird. Alle Seiten finden sich übrigens auch hier: Alle Seiten (Spezialseite) Ihr sucht alle Kategorien? - Guckt mal hier oder gleich hier, da findet ihr sie, von Agais bis Zecora! Kategorie:Wiki